Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/VicGeorge2K9/Part 2
This part will take you through your first visit into Twilight. Twilight Link wakes up in a prison cell, still in wolf form and with a front leg chained to the floor. He futilely tries to bite through the chain when he sees a mysterious young girl wearing a helmet covering one of her eyes appear in his cell. Link snarls at her, suspicious of what she wants with him. She chides with him about his behavior and tells him to be nice so she can help him. She causes a small orb of black energy to appear in her hands, which then breaks the chain holding Link to the floor. She will drift through the prison bars, taunting Link to find a way out so that she might tell him where he is, yawning as if this might take a while for him to figure out. Prison break Resuming control of Link, go over to the crate near the wall and break it with an attack, then use the Dig feature on your controller to dig under the bars. After you appear on the other side, the girl will hop onto Link's back like he was her pony, promising she will get him out but only if he does what she says. Now go over into the next cell, which you can enter by pushing on its door, and target the chain hanging overhead so she can grab onto it with her hair. Press the A button to pull on the chain, and it will open a hatch into a tunnel that you can run through. Now you're in a series of tunnels that you need to travel through. When you first enter it, there will be a green flame of sorts floating in a corner. Use the Senses feature on your controller to put Link in sense mode while he's a wolf (this causes the outer parts of his vision to be obscured), and you'll see that it's a guard muttering something rather fearfully. The girl will tell you that it's a spirit. Head to the left when you're done with this part, then take a left where there's a fork and continue that way until you come to another fork. On your right, your path is blocked by spikes that we need to get past. Take a left here and go to the chain hanging from the ceiling that you need to target on and pull. A sluice gate will open and release water in the tunnel, allowing you to swim past the spikes. Along the way you'll have rats to deal with, which you can dispose of with a simple attack. Head to the right at the next fork to target on and pull another chain to open another sluice gate to drain the water. Then head back and go straight until you reach a point where the girl will drift through the bars in front of you and tell you to go find your own way through. Near the bars on your left is a crawlspace that you can enter that will take you through a short curving passage to where she will rejoin you. Head straight toward a winding staircase that goes up the inside of a tower. The first time you try to go up the steps, you will fall into the water below, and the girl will make fun of you for doing it. ("Well, excuse me, Princess!") Get back on the steps, taking out the rat in this area, and go to where the stairs had fallen out. You'll see an icon of her face flash on the screen and you'll hear a giggle through your remote's speaker, indicating that you need to press Up on the D-pad to summon her. She will then tell you of a jump move that you can initiate with her help. When she jumps across to a place that she wants you to jump to, target her and press the A button to make the jump. This will be referred to as the Midna-jump, named for the character which she is called. You'll be making two of these jumps in succession to get across at this point. Continue up the stairs until you get to a ramp ahead. Target her and and make two Midna-jumps up to a higher portion of the staircase. Keep going up, taking out the rats that are in your way, until you come to a dead end where there's a rope connecting this portion of the stairs to another. Carefully get Link onto the rope and he'll be able to walk across with perfect balance. Continue up from that point and make three more Midna-jumps across until you reach the top of the stairs, where there's some Keese for you to dispatch. Get on top the highest block so that you can execute some more Midna-jumps to a door where he can exit. Rooftop run Now that Link is outside, he can see parts of a whole city that's covered in a thick dusky haze resembling the period of twilight, with dangerous creatures flying about. Midna makes a comment about the sky looking so beautiful today, but we're not here to take in the scenery -- we need to go to that tower we were looking at to find out where we are. Jump down and run forward on the tower walls until you reach the end of that path, where you'll see another spirit. You can listen to it, and it's a guard who says that this is Hyrule Castle. This isn't who Midna wants us to talk to, so let's continue. On your left there's some scaffolding with a box we need to push so we can get on the platform and leap onto another walltop. Here there's some Shadow Kargarocs that will harass you. Take them out carefully before you proceed. At the end of this path there's a wooden platform to our right from which we can make some Midna-jumps onto a rooftop. This will take us to a window we must climb into, but there are also Shadow Kargarocs here. You can either fight them off or just try to avoid them. Inside the tower, go to the left to go up the winding stairs and then enter the door. Here we will enter a cutscene where Link sees a shrouded female figure near a window who recognizes Midna and then looks at Link and apologizes when she notices that he has been imprisoned. Through a flashback scene the shrouded figure makes known to Link that the castle has been invaded by hideous shadowy creatures that easily took down the guards protecting her, and their controller has forced her to make a decision that either means life or death for her people. Fearing the worst, she ordered a surrender, and the people helplessly watch as the castle and the surrounding city is swallowed up in twilight and they are all transformed into spirits -- with the exception of herself. The shrouded figure unveils her face to reveal and introduce herself as Princess Zelda, and asks Midna why the shadow beasts were searching for her. Midna becomes very evasive and answers only with a shrug. Zelda then warns us that the guards will soon be making their rounds and that we must leave. Resuming control of Link, leave the room and head to the right down the stairs. As Link goes down, Midna gets him to stop when she hears the guards coming and directs him to the window that we climbed through earlier to get out. As Link exits back out onto the rooftop, Midna will promise to bring him back to where he fell into twilight, but then will transform briefly into Colin and Ilia to remind him of people he needs to rescue. She will be eager to help Link do that, but in exchange he must be her servant and do exactly what she says. Link raises his head as if to bark out an answer when he and Midna are warped into the sky. Ordon Village Through the black portal above Ordon Spring, Link reappears, but he is still in wolf form, which Midna says he will be in for some time. Link looks around, but cannot find Midna, though he can still hear her. As he leaves the springs, Midna will appear to him in shadow form, saying that she's going to need a sword and a shield. These two weapons are what we can find in Ordon Village, so let's take the path that leads there. Along the way you'll have some Bokoblins that will come and attack you. Use the skills you've learned as a wolf to dispatch them quickly. Before you head into the village from Link's house, a squirrel will stop and speak to you, telling you that you can speak to the animals to hear what they have to say. As Link enters the village, we will see Hanch on top of the rock outcropping near Sera's house, mourning for the loss of children in the village. Apparently they have been kidnapped while Link was stuck in Twilight. Go across the bridge near the waterwheel, and you'll pick up a bit of conversation between Jaggle and Mayor Bo that suddenly becomes hushed. You want to quietly sneak in closely through the grass to hear what they have to say. Jaggle will then say that the shield he has is in the storage loft, and the sword they were going to present to the royal family is in Rusl's house. Soon they will be spooked by Link's presence as a wolf and run. Midna will then pop up and notice the open window at the top of Jaggle's house we need to find a way to reach. So head back across the bridge, and then Hanch will cry out "MONSTER!" when he sees Link as a wolf and summons a hawk to attack us. Quickly run out of its way before you take damage. Go near Sera's house, and you can do a Midna-jump onto its roof so you can leap onto the top of the rock outcropping and scare Hanch away. From there, move toward the waterwheel to make some Midna-jumps onto the roof so you can enter the house through the window. Inside, go down until you reach a table to get on top of, and you'll see a shield hanging on a wall on the loft that you can Midna-jump your way onto. Once you're there, do an attack to knock the shield off the wall to retrieve it. Then head through the window on your right to exit the house. Link will drop down into the water, and immediately we will see Rusl talking to Uli about the sound they just heard. Rusl says he will go out and do one last search while Uli stays in the house. Swim over to as close as you can toward Rusl's house, but don't let him or Uli see you. Instead, get around to the right side of the house and use your sense mode to look for a sparkly area near the wall of the house. This is where you'll need to dig in order to enter the house. Inside you should find the sword pretty easily. When you get it, go back to where you entered the house and dig your way out of there before leaving the village. Now that we have both the weapons we need in order to reenter the twilight, let's head down the path toward Ordon Spring to cross the bridge. Before we get there, a voice will summon us to come into the spring. As we enter the spring, posts will surround us that create a barrier from which we cannot escape. Then a shadow being will drop down from the portal to attack us. Jump onto it and bash it repeatedly twice to destroy it. This will turn the glow of the portal from red to blue, which will have some meaningful use later on in the game. Then a luminescent spirit being resembling an Ordon goat will appear from the waters, addressing himself as Ordona, one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. His brethren spirits had their light stolen from the same shadow beings like the one we just fought with, and thus their regions have been plunged into twilight. To save those regions and prevent the further spread of twilight over the whole world, we need to recover the lost light so that the other three spirits can be revived, including the region in which we were transformed into a wolf. With our meeting Ordona finished, we can leave the spring and head across the bridge toward the wall of twilight. As we reach it, Midna will ask us if we want to enter it. Say that you do, and Midna will pass through the wall first before creating a hand that pulls you through it as well. NEXT: Your second visit into Twilight and getting to the Forest Temple. Category:Walkthroughs